kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kuras/Fall Event 2016 E-4 TP
Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Support Expeditions Normal Node Support Boss Support Notable Drops Bonus Screenshots Fall Event 2016 E-4 Phase 1 (TP Gauge) Hard by Kuras Back to top Contents Foreword Map Selection Summary Information Replay Introduction Fleet Composition Fleet Support Expeditions Normal Node Support Boss Support Notable Drops Bonus Screenshots Back to top Summary Information General Map E-4 ( シャングリラ捜索追撃 艦隊前進配備 ) Boss Pre-final form Final form Difficulty Hard Route C-H-K-M Fleet formations Line ahead, line ahead, line ahead Fleet Fleet composition DD DD CAV CAV CL DD eLoS (Formula 33) 15.05 Air power 85-89 Support Expeditions Normal node support BB BB CV CV DD DD (Shelling) Boss support BB BB CV CV DD DD (Shelling) Miscellaneous 9 Attempts, 6 boss encounters, 4 boss kills, 4 S ranks Resources used 4.5k Fuel, 6k ammo, 1k steel, 500 bauxite Notable drops None Rewards N/A Replay Final kill Click to open replay in player Back to top Introduction General information Map E-4 TP ( シャングリラ捜索追撃 艦隊前進配備 ) Boss (Pre-final form) Boss (Final form) Difficulty Hard Route C-H-K-M Fleet formations Line ahead, line ahead, line ahead Resources before Resources after Resources used 4.5k Fuel, 6k ammo, 1k steel, 500 bauxite 9 Attempts, 6 boss encounters, 4 boss kills, 4 S ranks E-4 is broken up into two phases, hence the two boss nodes, M and V. First, the TP gauge has to be depleted. Afterward, the second phase will be unlocked, where the map has to be cleared regularly through depleted the HP meter and scoring the final kill. This part of the whole guide concerns only the first phase of the map. The Transportation phase of E-4 can be finished easily and in relatively few runs. Given that you have the "correct" fleet composition, 3 DD 1 CL 2 CAV, the boss node can be reached after only two pre-boss battle nodes. The boss node can quite easily be S-ranked with the help of boss support. Following the route of C-H-K-M, the first node to be encountered constains a couple of CLs and DDs. Having CAVs in your fleet, equipped with seaplane bombers, will make this an easy people. It becomes even easier with Abukuma Kai Ni taking the CL spot. If you have an adequately leveled Sakawa, do not hesitate locking Abukuma Kai Ni to E-4, since you most likely will not be sortieing Abukuma to E-5 in that case. In contrast to the previous node, node H can be a bit troubling. Unless you are very lucky, the enemies at this node will occasionally heavily injure (one of) your shipgirls. Indeed, this node contains (yet) another Flagship III or IV Wo-Class Kai CV.. Beside her, there are two Flagship Ri-Class CAs as well. Luckily, air parity can be achieved here with adequate equipment. Approximately 90 air power is required to gain air parity at node H. Normal node support is strongly recommended to weaken enemies at this node. As mentioned above, the boss battle at node M is quite easy if you send boss support. The boss, CA Hime II or III|, is escorted by CLs and DDs, which are easily finished off. In all of my boss battles, the boss would always be a lone survivor at the end of the day-time battle. However, this did not automatically mean that an S rank was achieved every time, since the boss has rather high survivability. It is recommended to send boss support to clear some of the escorts, but by no means a necessity. Furthermore, the enemy fleet at the boss node does not have any air power. As always with the depletion of TP gauges, at least an A rank at the boss node is required to actually deplete said gauge. Back to top Fleet Composition & Equipment Setups Fleet Fleet Details Fleet composition DD DD CAV CAV CL DD eLoS (Formula 33) 15.05 Air power 85-89 To go through the shortest route possible, C-H-K-M, the fleet has to consist of 3 DDs, 1 CL, and 2 CAVs. Around 90 air power is required to achieve air parity at node H. This can be achieved by equipping seaplane bombers/fighters onto your CAVs. If you do not have (enough) adequate seaplane bombers/fighters, consider equipping more of those planes on your CAVs. Alternatively, you can sparkle your fleet (or not) and pray your shipgirls will survive node H. Keep in mind that the amount of landing crafts/drums your shipgirls can carry while being able to consistently earn S or A ranks at the boss node, differs from roster to roster. The equipment setups showcased above are not necessarily the most efficient one for you. Also, assign your "landing craft/drum mules" in the last slots of your fleet, because they will contribute little to the battle, if at all. Back to top Support Expeditions Normal Node Support Although normal node support is strongly recommended, not a lot of firepower is required. CVLs will do the job just fine here, while consuming less resources than standard CVs. Boss Support Boss support allows for (easier) S ranks at the boss node and is therefore recommended, but it is not a necessity. The CVs here can also be replaced by CVLs since their duty is mostly to finish off the weaker CLs and DDs before shelling phase starts. There is no real need for powerful shipgirls, with high consumptions, to be assigned to the boss support either. Back to top Notable Drops Notable Drops None Back to top Bonus Screenshots Bonus Boss encounter! Category:Blog posts